


Sleepovers

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [34]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Children, Daddy Alan, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Ice Cream, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Raising children, Size Difference, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Alyson is about to have her first sleepover. Alan and (Y/N) will go out of their way to make sure she enjoys every moment of it.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Daughter, Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

"Will you pick up Alyson or would you like me to go?" She asks as she enters his upstairs office.

He glances up from his papers and his hand stills where it's been scribbling.

"Oh, could you pick her up, please, love? I need to get this script done within the next hour..."

"Sure, of course. I might take her for ice-cream after, so we'll be a while."

"Hmm, sounds delicious. Do you want to bring me some, too?"

"Which flavour?"

"All of them," he jokes playfully.

"Ha! Neopolitan it is then," she kisses him on the cheek before making her way downstairs and outside to her car.

"Mummy!" Alyson runs out of the small classroom as she spots her mother among the sea of other moms.

"Hey, big girl! I'm so excited to see you - I've been waiting for you all day!" (Y/N) bends down and slings her arms around her daughter's tiny form and rubs her back lovingly.

"Kiss, Mummy," Alyson demands sweetly and they both flutter their eyelashes together in a butterfly kiss.

"Do you care to go for some ice-cream?"

"Hmmm, yes, please!" She exclaims excitedly causing (Y/N) to chuckle.

She takes Aly's small backpack in hand and leads her by the hand to their car before picking her up and buckling her in her booster seat.

"What flavour did you want to try today?" She asks as she picks Alyson up and shows her the display case of flavours in the ice-cream shop.

She places her tiny hands on the cold glass, causing steam handprints to form. Her sparkling chestnut eyes scan each container intently, her tongue poking out between her teeth - similar to what Alan does when he thinks.

"That one," she points, and (Y/N) sets her down before placing their order.

"Hm, I need to get one for your dad... I don't know what he'd like," she clicks her tongue a few times as she tries to decide, absent-mindedly biting her bottom lip.

"Mummy, you're worrying again," Alyson's small voice pulls her from her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm truly trying not to," she fidgets nervously with her plaid shirt dress.

"Just pick anything. Daddy likes all the flavours," she chirps.

"I don't know... What if he doesn't like the flavour we end up getting?"

Alyson slips her tiny hand into her mother's, "You're acting stressed. Daddy will love any flavour you pick because he loves _you_."

She looks down in awe at her and Alan's product of love and a small smile appears.

"You're right," she sighs. "Okay, we'll get that one to-go, please," she points and the shop attendant completes their order.

They sit down at one of the booths and eat their ice-cream while talking about everything and nothing. (Y/N) listens intently as Alyson explains to her how they learned in class today that male sea horses are the ones who carry their babies.

Later on, (Y/N) checks her watch and gathers their empty containers before picking up Alan's order and heading to the car with Alyson in tow.

"Daddy!" Alyson shouts in glee with a wide smile spread across her features as she rushes into her father's open and awaiting arms once they walk through the front door.

"There's my little girl," he places a peck in the crook of her neck as he bends down to hug her.

"How was school, darling?"

"It was so good, Daddy. Look - I'll show you," she unzips her small backpack and takes out her picture books. "I finished reading all three of the books and my teacher said I can keep them at home now for my reward."

" _As_ my reward," he corrects sweetly as his heart swells with pride at how well she's performing in kindergarten.

"As my reward, you're right, Daddy. I'll put my new books on the bookshelf, see?" She stands on her tippy toes and reaches for the second-to-last shelf and slides each book meticulously in their place.

"I think it rounds off your current collection quite well, darling," he places a kiss on her head before picking her up and resting her on his hip.

"Now, tell me, what flavour ice-cream did you and Mum get?"

"Mummy got her favourite-"

"-salted caramel-" they both say in unison with a chuckle and a giggle.

"Wow, I'm that predictable, huh?" (Y/N) calls from the kitchen with a chuckle.

"And I got strawberry sherbet."

"Ooh, that sounds delightful," he coos.

"And we got you one too, Daddy!"

She makes to get out of his grip and he puts her down before she runs into the kitchen and returns with the small container of ice-cream and her mother close on her heels.

"Here you go," she reaches up and hands him the cold container and a spoon.

"Thank you, my sweet."

"Bye-bye," she says and turns on her heels in the direction of the staircase.

"Well, where are you going?" (Y/N) asks concerned.

"I'm going to my room to draw a picture, Mummy," she calls behind her as her tiny legs reach for each step.

"M'kay, we'll be down here if you need us," she calls after her and turns to face Alan.

"What? Why are you giving me that look?"

"You worry too much, she's just up in her room. Nothing is going to happen to her, you need to let her be independent," he walks closer to her and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

She plops down on the sofa, followed by Alan taking his seat next to her.

"Care for some of my ice-cream?" He offers and holds the open container towards her.

"Oh, no, thank you, I've had enough sweet things for one day," she says as she holds her hand up to him in polite decline.

They lull into a comfortable silence as Alan finishes his ice-cream and (Y/N) picks up her book from the side table and quietly reads it. 

"Looks like Aly is enjoying school then, eh?" Alan is the first to break the silence after some time.

"For sure," she puts her bookmark back in its place and places the book back on the side table. "The teacher pulled me aside today and told me how Aly is just absorbing every single word she says in class. She says that she is miles ahead of all the other children in her age group and that her reading level is increasing by each day."

"That's wonderful!" He exclaims. "I wonder how her social life is... I'm a little worried that all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy..."

"I've seen her in class a few times and she tends to keep to herself, but I'm sure she has some friends. I haven't really met any of the other parents, so I can't say for sure which kids are more to Aly's liking."

"Mummy, Daddy?" Alyson says quietly as she comes down the stairs and halts in front of the sofa, nearest to Alan's side, her tiny finger absent-mindedly playing with the loose thread on the armrest.

"Yes, my sweet?" Alan answers first while looking earnestly over at his little girl.

"Since it's Friday, may I have a friend over for a sleepover, please?" She looks away shyly.

Alan looks over at his wife with a twinkle in his eyes and a threatening smile and they both nod their heads.

"Of course you may, Aly-dear," (Y/N) says, trying very hard to contain her own excitement.

"Which friend?" Alan enquires.

"Can we ask Fina if she can come over, please? She wrote me her mummy's number," she pulls out a crumpled piece of paper with a scribble of what (Y/N) can make out, is a number.

"Sure, darling. Daddy will call her mum and we'll arrange something, okay?"

"No, love, I can't call as Alan Rickman. You need to call her," he protests quietly.

"You won't call as Alan Rickman, you'll call as Alan - Alyson's father," she raises her eyebrow knowingly at her husband.

With a sigh, he agrees to call and fishes his iPhone out of his inner jacket pocket. He squints as he reads the piece of paper and fingers in each number on his phone.

"Good day, this is Alan. Am I speaking to Fina's mother?... I'm Alyson's father - our girls are in kindergarten together... Hm, yes, Alyson Rickman, yes... I'm well, thanks and yourself?... Yes, I'm glad that they do seem to get along pretty well..." he looks over at his wife and shrugs.

His little girl has since made her way onto her mother's lap, her tiny arms encircling (Y/N)'s neck as they both look at Alan expectantly.

"Ms?... Kathy... I don't know what your policy is regarding sleepovers and playdates, but we were wondering if Fina would like to sleep over at ours tonight?... She would? Well, that's wonderful..." he raises his eyebrows in excitement at his two girls.

"...Okay... Yes, of course... Yes, you can drop her off at five-thirty and she's more than welcome to have dinner with us... Okay, wonderful, we'll see you in a bit. Goodbye."

"Well?" (Y/N) asks excitedly as she rubs her daughter's back.

"Her mum said it's fine if she sleeps over, but she may become scared during the night and that we can call her and she'll fetch Fina, no matter the time," he confirms.

"Well, Aly, it looks like you'll be having your first sleepover," (Y/N) says excitedly in a shrill voice. "Are you excited, darling?"

"Yes, Mummy, very much," she hops off her lap and pulls her mother by the hand. "Can you help me make a fort so that Fina and I can sleep under it, please, Mummy?"

"Yes, of course, I will! Daddy will have to run to the store then to get ingredients for dinner while I do that," she looks over at Alan as the child tugs at her arm softly.

"What are we having for dinner?" He asks, already hearing his stomach growl at the mere mention of food.

"I'll make South African pancakes with mince in sauce, and we'll do different cheese selections..."

"And the cinnamon sugar?" He asks hopeful.

"Yes, and the cinnamon sugar. I already made the list - it's against the fridge. Maybe add some popcorn for the girls for tonight and chocolate milk for Aly."

"Okay," he pats his pants pocket to feel for his wallet and keys and pecks, first his wife and then his daughter, before heading out the door.

While Alan runs their errands, (Y/N) clears the playroom floor by moving all the furniture out of the way, before creatively hanging the sheets in a fort-formation and laying pillows and sleeping bags down beneath it.

"Mummy, can we hang these?" Alyson asks sweetly as she holds the bundle of fairy lights in her tiny hands.

"Sure, darling!"

She takes the bundle of lights and drapes them around the fort. As they switch them on, they're met by disappointment as no lights turned on.

(Y/N) feels bad as she looks over at her daughter, who is trying very hard to hide the disappointment evident on her face.

"It's alright, we can fix it. We'll ask Daddy to bring batteries from the store," she says hopeful to Alyson, causing a smile to replace her solemn features.

_To: AR_

_Can you bring batteries on your way back? AAA. We're going to need a bunch._

_To: (Your Initials)_

_Sure thing. X. AR_

She gets back up off the playroom carpet and sets the unused sheets back in the linen closet upstairs.

A bustling at the front door alerts her that Alan is back and she goes downstairs to help unload the groceries.

"Let me take that," she offers as Alan enters, balancing multiple brown paper bags in his arms.

"Any more in the car?" She asks as she sets the two brown bags down on the kitchen island.

"No, these are it," he plops his four bags down and starts unloading the contents while (Y/N) stows everything into their respective places.

The doorbell rings and they both still their task and look excitedly up at each other. This will be the first time Alyson has a sleepover at their house.

"Breathe, don't show too much excitement and put Aly off in the process," he warns gently.

"Yes, yes, alright," she lets out a breath to calm her inner nerves.

They walk up to the front door and are greeted by Alyson who is already patiently waiting for her parents to open the door.

"You okay, little Al?" (Y/N) asks the child sweetly as she places a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Mummy. Can we open the door now, please?"

(Y/N) gives a chuckle and looks up at her husband. They both know Aly is somewhat nervous about the sleepover since she's been trying to set everything up just perfectly.

"Hey! You must be Alan?" An overly enthusiastic mother says as he opens the front door to their London townhouse.

Although she's trying her very best, the woman is practically vibrating with excitement.

A chuckle from Alan, "Yes, I am. How do you do?"

"I'm great, thanks for letting Fina stay the night."

"Of course, would you care to come in?"

"Oh, I mean no imposition," she replies nervously.

"I wouldn't have offered if I thought it was an imposition, please, do come in. This is my wife, (Y/N)," he introduces as he makes room for the woman and child to enter the home.

"Hi, nice to meet you," (Y/N) stretches her hand and politely shakes Kathy's hand.

The two younger girls bolt to the playroom as the adults continue their small talk.

"My, you sure do have a beautiful home," she says as she turns around to take it all in.

"All credit goes to the missus - (Y/N) did all the interior decorating herself," he takes Fina's small overnight rucksack and sets it on the window seat.

"Wow, this is amazing, (Y/N). You know, I work for an interior design company - we sure need someone with an eye for detail like you," Kathy offers.

"I'll give you a tour of the house if you'd like?" (Y/N) offers and leads Kathy through each room as Alan keeps the two girls occupied downstairs.

"Well, you truly do have an amazing home, thank you for sharing it with me. And thank you, once again, for letting Fina stay the night," Kathy coos as the two women make their way down the wooden staircase.

"Yeah, of course! We're more than happy to have one of Aly's friends over. This doesn't happen at all, usually. Did you care to stay for dinner or a glass of wine?"

"Oh, that's very kind, but I still have a house full of people to cook for back home," Kathy politely declines.

"Another time then."

After saying goodbye to Fina, Kathy makes her exit before (Y/N) heads into the kitchen to start on dinner.

She pulls up the recipe for the pancakes online and she whips up a batch of the liquid batter. She sets it aside and starts on the mince in sauce.

Meanwhile, Alan is keeping the girls occupied upstairs in Alyson's room.

"Who wants to be who?" He calls over the girls' singing.

"Elsa!" "Anna!" Aly and Fina both shout respectively.

They hurriedly get into their costumes that Alan pulled from Alyson's personal on-stage collection. They've been gifted from various directors and producers that Alan has worked with on stage before. The Frozen costumes were a gift from Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber.

They elegantly take their seats at the small pink tea table in the center of the room. The table is rather small and Alan keeps hitting his knee caps against the edge. Due to the awkward sitting position, his belt is digging into his protruding stomach, making it uncomfortable for him to breathe. But nonetheless, he shall keep his child happy.

He waits patiently for Alyson to pretend-pour everyone's teacups before he slips his thick finger into the ear of the cup and lifts his pinky finger in the air, taking a long dramatical sip.

"That is some delicious tea, Your Majesty Queen Elsa," he bows his head theatrically.

"You're welcome, sir," she says in a pretend voice.

"Would you like some biscuits?" Fina offers an empty plate causing Alan to smile.

"You're very kind, Princess Anna," he takes an imaginary biscuit and nibbles on air.

"Gasp!" Alyson gasp in panic.

Both Alan and Fina look in shock over at her.

"What is it?" Alan asks, his blood cold.

"We forgot our make-up!"

 _My God, child of mine! Here I am thinking you saw a burglar or something. You'll give me a heart attack!_ Alan has to slow his breathing in order to calm his inner panic before answering.

"Not a problem, we can put it on right now if you'd want," he offers, not entirely prepared for what he just let himself in for.

"Where exactly does this go?" He asks nervously, unsure after they've collected all the make-up and splayed them on the tea table.

"On your eyes, Daddy," Alyson points out.

"And you're positively sure this is my colour?"

"It looks lovely!" Both girls sing in unison before bursting out in giggles.

"Here, I'll put it on Mr. Alan," Fina offers and she walks up to him, smearing the glitter blue on his eyelids.

"Daddy, can you help with this?" Aly hands him a small tube and he untwists it to reveal a dazzling pink.

"My, my, that is indeed a breathtaking shade on you," he coos as he gently glides the lipstick over his daughter's lips.

 _I need one more set of hands over here,_ (Y/N) thinks to herself as she fills the second hot pan with batter.

She checks her wristwatch and wonders what her crew is up to. She turns the heat down to let the pancakes fry slowly.

She makes her way upstairs and is greeted by the sound of giggling coming from Alyson's room.

_What could they be up to?_

She doesn't want to interrupt their fun, so she tiptoes softly closer and cranes her neck beyond the doorframe. Her heart melts into a pool of liquid mush as she sees her husband attempt to put make-up on their girl. The sight is adorable and she quietly pulls out her phone to take a few pictures.

She remembers the cooking on the stove and knocks on the door to alert them of her presence.

"Mummy! Come here, Mummy. Do you want to play with us?" Alyson asks excitedly.

(Y/N) walks closer, taking a stand next to Alan and she slings her hand around his neck in his seated position, while he rests his arm around her legs.

"I promise I'll play after dinner..."

The disappointment in Aly's eyes is enough to shatter the coldest of hearts and (Y/N) feels guilty for being the cause of her disappointment.

"I have come to ask help from a reliable prince, Queen Elsa," she plays along. "You see, my small... bakery downstairs needs an extra set of hands to feed Your Royal Highness and Your Other Royal Highness," she winks at Fina causing the young girl to blush and giggle.

"Oh! I know! We have a prince right here," she points excitedly to her father and he smiles coyly.

"Oh," she feigns surprise.

"What lovely lipstick shade, my prince. I must have skipped over that part in the movie," she mocks lightly.

He pinches her buttocks and she yelps at the surprise intrusion. Her cheeks flush a bright red and she inconspicuously removes his hand off her backside.

"Not in front of the kids," she mumbles under her breath at him and, of course, he loves to rile her up in front of an audience which explains the devilish smirk on his features.

"Daddy can help you in your bakery and Fin-... I mean Anna and I shall tidy in here," Alyson offers.

"Why, thank you, Your Majesties. If all goes well, there will be dessert as a reward at the end of dinner," she curtsies.

A squeal from Alyson, "thank you, thank you, Mummy."

"Thank you, Mrs... Alyson's mummy," Fina corrects herself.

"You're both very welcome. Come down anytime you're finished up here," she pulls Alan up off the chair and they exit the room hand in hand.

"Aly, what's your mum's name again?" Fina asks a tad embarrassed that she couldn't remember (Y/N)'s name.

"Love," she replies sweetly and places all the cups and saucers back in their positions.

"Love? I don't think that's a name..."

"Well, that's the only thing my dad ever calls her, so then it must be her name."

"That makes sense."

They both shrug as they continue to tidy her room.

As the adults round the corner, out of earshot and eyesight, Alan stops abruptly and pushes his wife against the wall, staring into her eyes lovingly.

"Don't you want to thank your prince for saving you?" He licks his bottom lip slowly.

She swallows, "Don't you mean, _you_ have to thank your princess for saving you from the ruling of the Queen?"

"I will indeed," he leans close and places his lips on hers.

They make out slowly in the hallway before pulling apart.

"I like that colour on you. What is that - strawberry?" She licks her lips seductively to taste the lipstick, driving Alan insane in the process.

He reaches up and wipes her lips with his thick thumb.

"Oh, how the roles have reversed," he mocks as he refers to all the times she's gotten lipstick on him when they kiss.

"Come on, I need some help in the kitchen," she smiles softly at him and hands him a tissue from her sleeve.

"Thank you, love," he kisses her again before he wipes the make-up off his face as they both make their way downstairs.

They make good headway with the pancakes, judging from the stack under the silver dome.

Alan is busy cutting the selection of cheeses into bite-size pieces and arranging them on the wooden serving board while (Y/N) is setting the dining room table and filling each of their glasses with water.

She overfills the one glass and spills a small puddle of water on the hardwood floor.

"Shit, hand me a dishcloth, please," she stretches her arm out behind her as she bends to where the spill is.

In true Alan fashion, he couldn't resist the sight and winds the dishcloth up, letting it fling in the air and land a crack against her buttocks.

"Alan!" She yelps in shock, but soon starts giggling.

Just then the two girls make their way into the kitchen.

"Grab your weapons, girls, your father just started a war," she says in a challenging tone as she throws them each a dishcloth of their own before grabbing hers and twisting it tightly.

"It's three against one, eh?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter, you're much bigger and stronger than us three combined," she holds her dishcloth up in defense, ready for his strike, and it lands on her thigh instead.

"Uh-oh! Run, Mummy!" Alsyon giggles as she and Fina runs into the living room, giggling.

(Y/N) is hot on their tail as she rounds the corner with another whip coming from Alan, this time landing on her calf.

"Hey! You need to give me a turn, too," she says panting as they stand, plotting their next move.

In the corner of her eye, she sees Alyson round the open-plan space and walk up behind her father.

"All's fair in love and war," he shrugs before bucking with a yelp.

Alyson has managed to strike him in the back of the knee, much to (Y/N)'s delight.

A twinkle shines in his eyes and something tells her that he's out for blood now.

"She snuck up behind me, little shit," he mumbles as he reaches back to rub at the stinging area.

Another hit, this time from his own wife, lands on his shoulder.

"All's fair in love and war!" She giggles in passing as she runs to where the girls are.


End file.
